


Content

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Series: Comfort [3]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Horatio, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe, Angst, Beta!Archie, Canon Modification, Drama, Episode: e05 Mutiny, M/M, Mates, Minor Spoilers, Minor Violence, Omegaverse - A/B/O/ Dynamics, Slash, love/romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: The bad persists before the good prevails.





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> **Series Note:** " _Omega-version"_ : **This series is very thinly knotted in the Omegaverse because I wanted Horatio and Archie to be Mates. There will be no actual Omegas in this verse. Betas will have absorbed some Omega attributes. There will be no mentions of Knots or Heats (sorry). It will focus on Horatio/Archie's love/companionship under the constraints of Navel/life aboard a ship in the events of "Mutiny" & "Retribution". **
> 
> **a/n: This is part of my "Comfort" series. Set in the same universe. Post "Console".**
> 
> **SEQUEL to: "Console".  
> **
> 
>  
> 
> **Tag: Mutiny.**

——————————————  
**Horatio Hornblower**  
**The Adventure Continues:**  
 **Mutiny!**  
——————————————

 **Content:  
** _willing to accept a situation or comply with a proposed course of action._

_~_

Archie didn't notice the hold, his viewpoint was narrowed to the barrel of the pistol and Sawyer's delirious eyes. The rapid beat of his heart as sweat beaded on his face. He hadn't even registered his Mate's presence.

Sawyer had him cornered, trapped. He had no way away. But the Captain seemed to be more afraid of the Lieutenant than the Beta was of the loaded gun and shaky hand pointed at his chest.

Archie knew that he could easily overpower the old Captain, probably get the gun away without problem. It was _after_ that he drew issue with. Assault on the Captain? He’d be hung for one of the highest treasons. Their hurried whispers in darkened storerooms of mutiny would finally stop being talk, they would have no choice but to move forward with the idea.

Archie raised his clammy palms placidly, "Easy, sir." He murmured, inching forward. Sawyer stumbled back in turn, perhaps sensing his intention to close the distance between and snatch his weapon or perhaps it was just his disoriented prerogative.

And suddenly—it was like a turned sandglass. Slow seeming when looked at as a whole, but rapid on closer inspection of each individual grain as they collided in air before pilling at the bottom.

Sawyer's heel disappeared into the hold and the rest of him was fast to follow.

Archie lunged forward, arms reaching out, fingers grasping. He felt his nails scrape uselessly against thick material, then his eyes widened in a different kind of horror as Sawyer fell from sight down the hold and into darkness, and he seemed about to follow—when strong arms roped around his waist. He was yanked back into Horatio's chest and they collided onto the floor, chests heaving with gasps.

"Archie--" was all Horatio managed to puff into his golden auburn hair.

"What happened?" Wellard cried, appearing in a winded flurry. He looked at the tumbled pair on the floor, then peered down the darkened hold and the still form of Captain Sawyer. He froze, paralyzed.

Horatio quickly took up the breathless cry, quickly pulling himself and Archie to his feet. "Doctor Clive! Somebody bring Doctor Clive! It's the Captain!"

Bush appeared even before he finished his call, peering into the hold that had Wellard so transfixed, and was already figuring a way to square away the situation as he exchanged silent gazes with Horatio and Archie, before several of the crew, the Marine Guard, and Clive finally appeared, immediately tending to Sawyer.

"His skull is intact, he yet lives." Clive reported with relief.

"What in gods name happened?" Buckland said in horror as he came upon the scene and took a look down in the hold.

"Something I would like to know, as well." Hobbs said angrily, his gaze fixed upward on the 3rd and 4th from where he knelt by Sawyer’s side.

"He fell, Hobbs." Archie replied evenly, a faint tremor at the base that only those closest to him could detect.

"Mutineers, sir." The Captain of the Marine Guard spoke up, addressing the four Lieutenants. "He was shouting about mutineers. Get the Mutineers."

"Did he give you names of these mutineers?" Horatio questioned, not even a trace flickered across his steeled expression; he got a headshake in reply.

Only the four Lieutenants and Mr Wellard knew the truth of the these mutineers, themselves being. But only the Mates knew the absolute truth of it. Yet no one spoke of it once the four were alone in the Captain's war room; it was a silent understanding.

Archie silently recorded the minutes as Clive reluctantly reported Captain Sawyer temporarily unable to command with physical injury, placing 1st Lieutenant Buckland under temporary command of the _Renown._ Archie and Horatio briefly locked gazes.

With the Captain out of commission and Bush firmly on their side it seemed, they no longer had to worry for the safety of Mr Wellard or themselves. Archie glanced over at Buckland; he just hoped the 1st Lieutenant was up to the task of _Acting_ Captain.

_f_

——————————————  
**Horatio Hornblower**  
**The Adventure Continues!**  
——————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in: “EASE” …


End file.
